Harry
Harry is a houseguest on Big Brother 7. Harry began the game quietly until around week 5 when he won HOH. He originally chose to nominate Alex and Lenny but after Lenny's quit, had to name a new nominee. He chose Edge but after Edge vetoed himself he had to choose someone else and he chose Numbers. After this, Edge revealed to Harry what had actually been going on and that Alex would likely by evicted even though Numbers was his target. Harry was kept afloat for another 2 weeks for being perceived as weak but was eventually taken out. Biography 1. What is your age, gender, occupation, and location/timezone? 15 male Student Sydney Australia AEST 2. What is your strategy for BB7? well i dont do BB's much so i dont know what will work but seeing the cast and all the great players im sorta gonna try and step back a bit yknow let them take eachother out and ill try to be social and shit with everyone not get on peopels bad side until later in the game when things are established and shit 3. Why will you win BB7? i doubt i will in but if i do then itll be because everyone will have forgotten about me or that like im a threat and shit oh yeah the other reason im gonna trya nd take a step back is because im gonna be hella shit at winning comps but yeah i think i have the capacity to win late game ones when it realy matters alot to get further so yeah ill win cos i can combign my social skills and play utr long enough to get to the end or something idfk 4. Would you rather win and be hated or lose and be loved? '''i hate this question can i tick none of the above pls jk um um um idek i think if im being honest with myself its lose and be loved even though i dont want it to be that irl cos like i dont want to care what peopel think but like i do so yeah '''5. What are your strongest qualities? my social skills, PUZZLES, being able to relate to people i geuss is one and just like talking to people making them feel chilled annd relaxed with me. 6. What Survivor/BB contestant are you most like? '''michele fitzgerald id say like she won cos she was social and nice and went utr and let all the big threats take eachother out thats sorta how i played in argentina and how i want to play here '''7. Is there anything else you would like to add that was not already asked? ummmmm ill probably flop but if i dont then yay? Player History - Big Brother 7 Competition History Voting History HOH History * The original nominee was Lenny but after he struck out, Edge was the new replacement. Trivia * Harry's cast photo is a picture of Survivor: Pearl Islands and Survivor: Heroes vs. Villains winner Sandra Diaz-Twine. Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:JRZ Big Brother Category:Season 7 Contestants Category:9th Place